Dating Site!
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi is a lonely college student. Yami is a lonely successful business man. When the two join a dating sight and meet can love spark between them? Warning contains HebaxAtemu


Inu: "Welcome to another one-shot!"

Yugi: "Because she has no life."

Inu: Gasps "Yugi, Why would you say such a thing…. Even if it maybe true."

Yugi: Shakes head "Moving on."

Summary: Yugi is a lonely college student. Yami is a lonely successful business man. When the two join a dating sight and meet can love spark between them?

Pairing

Puzzleshipping

Disclaimers- I no own Yugioh, You no sue me! I also don't own the following E-Harmony or The Mummy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dating Site<strong>_

Yugi Moto is a 21 year old college student. He is short for his age often getting mistaken for a 12 year old boy. He has black hair that spikes up into 5 points like a star. It's black with lilac tips and blond bangs that frame his face. He attends collage hoping to get a degree in Archeology. Yugi has had a long bad luck streak in the line or love. He was about ready to give up.

"Yug, ya can't give up. It doesn't work that way!" Joey Yugi's best friend protested. Joey has been Yugi's best friend sense middle school. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

"I can Joey and I am. No one will love me I'm too weak and pathetic." Yugi retorted.

They were at lunch right now. Joey attends the same collage as Yugi. He was hoping to get a degree in business.

Joey shook his head and pulled out his laptop.

"How about I make a deal with ya. You sign up for _E-Harmony_ and go on 1 date. If it totally back fires I surrender and you can give up on love forever. It goes well you tell your brother I was right for once!" Joey said turning the computer to Yugi.

Yugi scratched his head "Why do you care if Heba known's if you're right or not?"

"Because it's thanks to him Seto calls me a stupid mutt." Joey growled.

Yugi chuckled "You really like Seto don't you? I do wonder how him and Heba are such good friends?"

Joey sighed "It's because Atemu is CEO of Sennen Corporations so they end up hanging out a lot. But Seto hates me and thinks I'm an idiot because of your brother." Joey looked to Yugi "So if you tell him I was right for once Seto might think different of me."

Yugi sighed and shook his head "So you're using me not helping me?"

"No come on buddy I'm just killing two birds with one stone. You meet someone and I get a possible chance with Seto." Joey assured him and patted his back.

Yugi pulled the computer over and checked out the questions.

He stared at them and almost died "Joey there are 20 freaking questions! This will take me forever!"

Joey laughed "Better get started you can probably get 8 done before you go to Ancient Artifacts 101."

Yugi sighed and got started.

**1. Please confirm your gender.** Yugi checked the Male box.

**2. Please enter your birthdate**: Jun/04/1991

**3. Profile Picture?** Yugi sighed and took a picture of him on the web cam and uploaded it.

**4. What is your sexuality preference?** Yugi sighed. *Men.*

**5. ****Where are you from?** Yugi froze 'Is this safe to answer?' He shrugged Domino was a big place they couldn't stalk him… right? *Domino.*

**6.**** What is the one thing about yourself that you would like them to know?** Yugi was unsure if he should give them a certain piece of information about him. 'They will figure it out from the picture may as well tell them this.' *I am the king of games.*

**7.**** When was your last relationship and how long did it last?** The last person Yugi dated was Anzu. She also was the only girl Yugi dated, he found out dating her he was fully gay not bi. *9 months ago and it lasted only a year.*

**8.**** What are you looking for in a relationship?** 'This was simple.' Yugi thought about this a lot. Joey leaned over very curious about the answer to this. *I'm looking for a sweet and sensitive person. Someone who won't use me for my title or money. Someone I can trust and rely on.*

"Wow Yug that's deep, is it really that hard being the King of Games?" Joey asked.

"Unfortunately Jou it is people use me a lot. Reason why I'm so skeptical about dating." Yugi said as the bell rang. He closed the laptop and headed to his class.

Yugi sat in the back of the room and pulled the laptop out.

'Why am I doing this?' He asked himself as he looked at the next question.

**9.**** What do you think is the most important value in a relationship?** 'Something everyone did.' He thought. *Trust, Loyalty and Honesty.* Yugi is huge on honesty. He has been lied to one too many times.

**10. ****Do you want to marry or have you ever been married? **Yugi thought. 'I am one of the men that can have kids. But I never really have thought about marriage.' *I'm not sure.*

**11.**** What do you do for work?** This was an easy question for Yugi so he quickly typed the answer and moved on. *I help run my grandfathers game shop.*

**12. **** Do you want/do you have any children? ***I do not have kids but I want kids. I am one of the men who can get pregnant.*

**13.**** What do you do for fun?** Yugi smiled at the question. 'One thing they must be ok with.' *I play card games. Mainly Duel Monsters.*

**14.**** What are you most proud about? **This was obvious. *My title The King Of Games.*

**15.**** Do you believe in love at first sight?** Yugi shook his head. *No.*

**16.**** Which is the one job in the world that you would love to do?** *I'm currently in collage to be an archeologist.*

**17. How important is your match's age to you? **Yugi always liked his dates older than him. He blushed and checked the somewhat box.

**18. What is your current marital status?** Yugi checked the never married box.

**19. Choose the category that best describes your highest level of education.** Yugi checked the High School diploma Box.

**20. How important is your match's education to you?** Yugi sighed 'They have to be able to hold a decent conversation.' He decided to check the somewhat box again.

Yugi smiled he was almost done. He just had to finish the last registration pieces.

**Please Enter Your Email-** YSM_KingOfGames*********

**Please Choose A Password-** ***********

**Please Re-Enter Your Password-** ***********

**Please Pick A User ID-** YSM_KingOfGames (I tried to be original sorry if someone has/used this)

Yugi clicked the finish registration and entered the site.

**Welcome Yugi Moto you have 12 matches. **

Yugi sighed dating sites never appealed to him he thought they were a load of crap.

He was about to check them out when the teacher dismissed the class. 'Crap I missed the whole lecture!' He sighed and gathered his things. 'Nothing I can do about it now.'

Yugi headed out of the class room and out to his car.

"YUGI!"

Yugi turned to see his brother and his brother's boyfriend come running to him.

Heba Moto, Yugi's twin brother the boys are virtually Identical but Heba has Egyptian looks he got from the boy's mother, and Yugi has Japanese looks he got from his father. Yugi is a calm person and he hates violence because when he was younger he got beat up a lot. Heba is angered rather easily, and because he had to defend Yugi from the bullies, he uses violence but only when necessary.

Atemu Sennen, Heba's Boyfriend of 3 years now. Atemu is 22 and the CEO of Sennen corporations. He is tan skinned and has the same hair style as Yugi and Heba. They get mistaken as twins a lot but Atemu is taller than Heba.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted sitting is backpack and computer in the back of the car.

"How are you?" Heba asked.

Yugi then told him about the deal Joey and him made.

"So you seriously signed up for _E-Harmony_?" Heba asked and Yugi nodded taking out his car keys.

"I think my brother uses that site." Atemu said.

"Yami? Really? He doesn't seem like they type to." Heba said and Atemu shrugged.

Yami Sennen. Much like Yugi and Heba, Yami is Atemu's identical twin. However like Yugi he has their fathers pale Japanese skin. He is the Co-CEO of Sennen corporations.

"Alright guys I'm heading back to the apartment. See you tomorrow." Yugi said climbing into the car.

"See you Yugi!" Heba said as him and Atemu walked to Atemu's limo.

Once Yugi got back to the Apartment he went to his room and sat Joey's laptop on his desk. He sat at the desk and stared at the laptop.

'One date, just one date and this can be over. But I have to rule out the crazy people.' Yugi thought opening his laptop.

As soon as he did he got a message.

**You have one chat message from YS_*GameLover***

Yugi sighed 'At least I know they like games so that's not a problem.'

Yugi clicked the chat box.

**YS_*GameLover***- "Hello."

**YSM_KingOfGames**- "Hello."

**YS_*GameLover*-** "Are you really _The _Yugi Moto?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** Yugi sighed of all the questions! "Yes I am."

**YS_*GameLover*-** "I'm sorry but you know how hard this is to believe Yugi Moto is famous and all."

**YSM_KingOfGames-** Yugi smiled. "I know I am."

**YS_*GameLover*-** "So, now that that's out of the way shale we begin the questions?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** Yugi giggled. "What is this speed dating?"

**YS_*GameLover*-** "Lol, Something like that."

**YSM_KingOfGames-** "Alright I will go first, what gender are you?"

**YS_*GameLover*-** "Male, and I read your profile so I will skip the basic questions. What's your favorite food?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** "Sea food mainly fish. I didn't read you're profile so I'm sticking to the basic's. You know my name what's yours"

**YS_*GameLover*-** "You can Call me Yami. What's your ideal date."

**YSM_KingOfGames-** "Dinner and movie at home. Not one for public places. You?"

**YS_*GameLover*-** "I agree with you. Is it because you're famous?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** "Something like that."

**YS_*GameLover*-** "Well Yugi I think we have a lot in common would you care to meet in face to face?"

Yugi froze. 'So soon we barely talked?'

**YS_*GameLover*-** "Yugi?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** Yugi sighed. "Sure. Where?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** "You live in Domino and so do I so how about the Sea Food Bay restaurant?"

**YS_*GameLover*-** "Alright tomorrow at 5?"

**YSM_KingOfGames-** "No problem, see you then."

_**YSM_KingOfGames has logged off.**_

Yugi sighed, 'Did I just agree to a blind date?'

Yugi went and took a shower and changed into pajamas. He crawled into bed and attempted to sleep. He was thankful he didn't have class tomorrow.

The next morning Yugi got up and studied until he had to get into his date cloths. He put on black leather pants, a lilac colored leather shirt and buckled boots. He also put on his neck and wrist belts, as well as his belt that held his deck.

He decided to leave his deck at home 'Don't need it stolen.'

He checked the clock 4:23.

Yugi grabbed his car keys and began to drive to the restaurant.

Yugi pulled into the restaurant drive way and checked the time again 4:58. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was petrified 'Please don't let them be a crazy person!' He begged as he got out of the car.

He was about 3 steps from his car when 6 children ran up to him.

"Your Yugi Moto King Of Games right!" One asked at Yugi simply nodded. This would be why he hated public places.

"Can we have you autograph!" Another one asked.

Yugi inwardly sighed and went back to his car. He kept emergency signed photographs incase situations like these arise.

Yugi gave them the photo's and the kids began asking for advice on their decks. After what seemed like an eternity the parents called their children back. They waved good bye and Yugi sighed "Great now I'm late so they probably either hate me already, or they left."

There was a deep chuckle and a baritone voice said "I wouldn't worry about that."

Yugi turned around and was face to face with the most deep red eyes he has ever seen. The man was pale but looked exactly like Atemu. He was dressed in black leather pants, a crimson leather shirt and black boots.

"Yami?" Yugi asked walking towards him.

"So your Yugi Moto, I think I understand now why you hate public places now." Yami said as Yugi reached him.

Yugi sighed "Sorry about that."

Yami shrugged.

Yugi smiled "Would your last name happen to be Sennen?"

Yami looked shocked "How do you know that? Normally people only know Atemu sense he is the CEO."

Yugi nodded "That maybe but my brother happens to be dating your brother."

Yami took in Yugi's appearance "No wonder you look so much like Heba."

Yugi giggled "Ya, I'm shocked that they have been dating for 3 years but I have never met you."

"Well for 3 years you have been pretty busy. You know winning all those tournament and all."

Yugi shrugged "Valid point."

Yami tilted his head "Shale we go inside?"

Yugi nodded and they headed inside.

After getting set at a table they began to talk about all sorts of things. Hopes, dreams, family they eventual got to the point where they were at the restaurant for an hour and a half. They were however interrupted about 10 times from Yugi's fans.

"Well Yugi I think we got to know each other pretty well. Could I meet you again?" Yami asked as they started to stand.

"Depends." Yugi said.

"On?"

"Can we _Not _do it in public?"

Yami chuckled sending shivers down Yugi's spine "Where then the mansion is not the most private place."

"I live alone in my apartment." Yugi pointed out.

"You're the king of games… and you live in an _apartment_?" Yami asked as they walked to the check out.

Yugi sighed "I don't see the point in living in a huge mansion. I am only one person attending college."

Yugi went to pay but Yami put a hand on his hand. Yugi felt a spark and snapped his head up to Yami's.

Yami smiled and Yugi blushed "I will pay I did ask you out here after all."

After Yami Paid Yami walked Yugi out to his car.

"It was nice to meet you Yugi." Yami said as they reached Yugi's car.

Yugi smiled at him "A pleasure to meet you as well Yami."

Yugi climbed into his car waved to Yami and drove off.

Yugi pulled out his phone and Dialed Heba.

"Yes Yugi?" Heba answered.

"Joey was right so inform Seto of that."

"WAIT! You enjoyed the date!" Heba all but screamed into the phone.

Yugi yanked the phone away and bit his bottom lip. He put the phone back to his ear and sighed "Gezz Heba that hurt my ear drum and Yes I did. You also wouldn't believe who it was."

"Yami?"

Yugi gasped "How did you know?"

"Because he just got home and he has a huge grin on his face."

Yugi blushed a deep red "Ya it was him."

Heba laughed "I can practically feel your blush threw the phone Yugi."  
>Yugi blushed more "HEBA!"<p>

Heba laughed more "Gotta go Yugi, Atemu's home."

"Ok Heba, Good Bye." Yugi hung up and pulled into the apartment drive ways.

He locked his car and went to bed.

For the next 3 months Yugi and Yami continued to meet, have dates and get to know each other more. They would spend time at Yugi's house or have dinner together. Yugi started to believe he was falling in love with him. One thing worried him though, they have yet to have the first kiss, or tell each other that they love each other.

Yugi was getting ready for another date with Yami. They were having a movie and dinner at his house. Yugi was making tuna noodle casserole. He was really excited and was hoping that maybe they could have their first kiss tonight. And maybe he could get up the courage to tell him that he loved him.

The door bell rang and Yugi shouted "its open Yami."

The front door opened and closed and Yami walked into the kitchen. "That's dangerous what if it wasn't me." Yami joked and he hugged Yugi.

"I knew it was you so I had no fear." Yugi hugged him back and turned back to the dinner.

"What you making for dinner?" Yami asked as he sat down at the dining table/

"Tuna noodle casserole, I remembering you telling me that it's your favorite."

Yami smiled "Your two good to me Yugi."

Once they had dinner they went to watch a movie. They put in _The Mummy_ and Yugi curled up to Yami. About half way through the movie Yugi fell asleep in Yami's lap.

Yugi woke up to something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Yami _KISSING_ him. After getting over the initial shook Yugi kissed him back.

Yami smirked into the kiss when he felt Yugi kiss back. He nibbled on Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi willing opened his mouth and Yami pushed his tongue in. He pushed his tongue against Yugi's trying to get him to play. Yugi moaned and started to push back with his tongue.

When the need for air became too great they parted panting.

Yami laid his forehead against Yugi's and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Yugi I love you."

Yugi stared shock but soon got over it closed his eyes and said "I love you to, Yami." Yugi chuckled "I won't doubt dating sites ever again."

Yami chuckled and pressed his lips to Yugi's again.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Hope you liked it!"<p>

Yugi and Yami: "Please Review!"


End file.
